Hold Me Tight
by macclatte21
Summary: Jimin akan terus berusaha karena Yoongi telah memberikannya kesempatan. Karena ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini, kemudian membiarkan Yoongi pergi darinya. BTS fanfiction/Jimin x Yoongi/Oneshot/RnR please?


Hold Me Tight

Park Jimin – Min Yoongi

Songfic | Oneshot | Boys Love

.

 _Without you, i can't breathe_

 _I'm nothing without you_

.

Rasanya, baru kemarin Jimin menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jemari lentik milik tunangannya. Namun setelah ia melihat foto-foto pertunangannya, tak terasa saat-saat membahagiakan bagi Jimin itu telah berlalu dua bulan yang lalu. Ya tentu saja membahagiakan bagi Jimin. Dan hanya bagi Jimin. Karena tidak untuk tunangannya, Min Yoongi.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya. Masih sangat ia ingat di saat hari pertunangannya, tunangan yang begitu ia cintai sama sekali tak tersenyum. Bahkan saat ia dengan yakinnya menyematkan sebuah cincin yang telah ia pesan secara khusus ke jemari tunangannya. Namun tetap saja senyum merekah yang Jimin berikan sama sekali tak dibalas oleh Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menampakkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di salah satu jarinya.

Tanpa terasa matanya mulai memburam karena air mata yang telah menggenang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Minggu lalu saat ia menemui tunangan manisnya, Jimin mendapati Yoongi yang tak mengenakan cincinnya. Dan hal itu berlangsung hingga hari-hari berikutnya. Tanpa Jimin yang berani menanyakannya.

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar. Kemudian meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Namun sedetik kemudian Jimin menghembuskan nafas dalam saat tak didapatinya satupun pesan yang masuk, padahal satu jam yang lalu Jimin telah mengirimkan pesan pada Yoongi untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

Jimin kembali tersenyum kecut. Sudah lebih dari biasa Yoongi mengabaikan dan tak membalas pesannya. Dan lambat laun Jimin sudah hafal dan terbiasa dengan sikap Yoongi. Namun meskipun begitu, tetap saja Jimin tidak akan berhenti mengirimi pesan untuk Yoongi, walaupun Jimin sendiri tak tahu apakah Yoongi mau menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca pesan tidak penting darinya.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Yoongi. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk ia berikan pada pemuda pucat yang dengan egoisnya telah mengambil seluruh tempat dalam hatinya itu.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kafe. Dan kemudian ia mengambil sebuah tempat saat tak didapatinya Yoongi di sudut menghembuskan nafas berat menyadarinya. Harusnya memang ia tak berharap terlalu banyak pada tunangannya itu.

.

Jimin menyangga kepalanya di atas meja saat ia sadar telah menunggu selama hampir satu jam. Namun pemuda pucat kesayangannya sama sekali belum tampak. Bahkan ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang.

Jimin membuka matanya yang sudah beberapa saat terpejam karena rasa kantuk saat merasakan derap langkah yang mendekatinya. Ia langsung saja menegakkan duduknya dan mengukir senyum saat dilihatnya Yoongi tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, hyung. Apa kabar?"

Jimin memulai perbincangan diantara mereka. Karena tentu saja Yoongi tak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf akan keterlambatannya.

Yoongi hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya begitu ia telah duduk di hadapan Jimin dan menatap laki-laki itu. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat. Terkesan tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang dengan Jimin.

Jimin tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan dan membuka buku menu. "Mau makan apa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah makan bersama teman. Aku pesan minum saja."

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin sontak berhenti membuka buku menu dan beralih menatap Yoongi. "Oh begitu. Aku juga sudah makan kok. Kalau begitu kita pesan jus _strawberry_ saja ya?"

Jimin masih tersenyum memandangi Yoongi. Tentu saja ia berbohong berkata bahwa ia sudah makan. Kenyataannya adalah Jimin lebih memilih menunggu Yoongi untuk makan siang bersama, karena itulah alasan mengapa mereka bertemu saat ini. Sekali lagi, harusnya Jimin memang tak usah berharap terlalu banyak pada tunangannya itu.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jimin mendapatkan jawaban dari Yoongi. Yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari pemuda pucat di hadapannya tersebut.

"Mau kentang goreng juga?"

Yoongi bergumam kecil memikirkan tawaran Jimin. "Terserah." Katanya, sebelum memalingkan pandangannya mengitari seisi kafe.

Jimin segera memesan pada pelayan kafe yang segera mencatat semua pesanannya. Sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka berhadapan. Namun selama itu pula mereka hanya berdiam diri.

Jimin melirik kedua tangan Yoongi yang menggenggam gelas jusnya. Dan mati-matian ia menahan senyum mirisnya mendapati bahwa lagi-lagi Yoongi tak memakai cincin tunangannya.

Asal tahu saja, Jimin bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang menemani Yoongi makan siang hingga membuatnya terlambat. Seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon yang Yoongi bilang hanya seorang teman. Padahal Jimin tahu, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan, sebelum akhirnya ia datang dan menghancurkan segalanya karena perjodohannya dengan Yoongi.

Dan Jimin juga tahu bahwa selama ini Yoongi masih sering keluar diam-diam untuk menemui Namjoon.

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin marah. Karena ia memang mempunyai hak untuk marah. Namun ia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Bayang-bayang Yoongi yang akan menangis dan semakin membencinya membuat Jimin hanya dapat menahannya dan meluapkannya dengan tangis di setiap malam hingga ia terlelap.

Jimin sendiri juga tidak tahu, mengapa Yoongi tidak mau membuka hatinya sedikitpun. Padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat Yoongi mencintainya. Namun semuanya hanya sia-sia.

Pandangannya kini terarah pada buket mawarnya yang telah berada di samping Yoongi. Dan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada ekspresi terkesan sedikitpun yang ditunjukkan oleh Yoongi saat menerima buket itu darinya. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman maklum oleh Jimin.

.

"Jimin."

Jimin menghentikan dirinya yang telah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri saat ia mendengar suara Yoongi memanggilnya pelan. Ia dapat melihat kedua manik mata sayu itu tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau, ingin seperti ini terus?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Jimin. Aku tak mencintaimu. Kau membuatku tersiksa dengan ini semua."

Sontak saja apa yang telah meluncur dari bibir Yoongi membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Seperti sebuah belati yang mengoyak dadanya. Tidakkah kau tahu Min Yoongi? Tidak hanya kau saja yang tersiksa. Namun Jimin juga tersiksa dalam permainan ini.

"Kau ingin aku membatalkan pertunangan kita?" Jimin bertanya dengan berat hati. Rasanya air matanya dapat tumpah kapan saja.

Matanya menatap lekat Yoongi yang hanya melihat sekeliling. Enggan untuk menatapnya.

Jimin berusaha tersenyum sebisa mungkin. Wajah dingin yang Yoongi tampilkan sudah cukup menggambarkan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. Dan Jimin juga tahu hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Namun tetap saja Jimin tidak dapat begitu saja melepaskan Yoongi.

Keduanya membeku saat tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Jimin terus saja bergumam dalam hatinya dan mengisyaratkan lewat tatapan matanya. Meminta Yoongi untuk tak bicara apapun. Dan meminta Yoongi untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku, Yoongi hyung. Percayalah padaku."

Sadar atau tidak, pandangan Yoongi melembut menatap Jimin. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk memberikan beberapa lembar tisu pada Jimin saat ia melihat Jimin mulai meneteskan air matanya. Mengalir membasahi kedua pipi yang disadarinya telah menirus dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Yoongi menajamkan tatapannya, meneliti penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tampak lebih kurus dari apa yang diingatnya. Membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya tiba-tiba membuncah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jimin.

"Kau makan dengan baik, _kan_?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Membuatnya sedikit terkesiap, namun segera ia mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula.

Jimin mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi semakin lekat. Seulas senyuman ia berikan pada Yoongi. "Senang kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung." Ucapnya. Meraih lembaran tisu yang masih digenggam oleh Yoongi kemudian mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi setelah menghapus air matanya. "Tak begitu memperhatikan waktu makanku. Terlalu banyak pikiran." Jawab Jimin akhirnya.

Terdengar dengusan pelan dikeluarkan oleh Yoongi mendengar jawaban dari Jimin. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah kantor hingga tidak makan."

"Yah, tak semua masalah kantor. Tapi asal kau tahu saja hyung, aku bahagia sekali akhirnya kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Setelah itu mereka kembali diselimuti hening. Kembali bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dengan masih saling bertatapan.

.

"Baiklah Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alis. Menanyakan apa yang sedang Yoongi coba bahas diantara mereka. Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukanlah tentang masalah pembatalan pertunangan lagi.

Terlihat Yoongi yang menggigiti bibirnya. Ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Jimin. Matanya kembali menjelajah seisi kafe untuk menenangkan dirinya barang sedikit, sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada pemuda bermarga Park di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya." Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan. Tapi jika aku tetap tak bisa mencintaimu. Aku mohon, batalkan pertunangan kita."

Jimin menghembuskan nafas leganya setelah beberapa saat merasa tubuhnya menegang. Sementara Yoongi lagi-lagi membawa pandangannya mengitari kafe, berusaha menghindari tatapan Jimin. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dipunyanya, Jimin berlahan meraih kedua tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Yoongi hyung."

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Yoongi beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jimin semakin gencar mendekati Yoongi. Terus berusaha membuat pemuda pucat tersebut mau menerimanya dan merubah pikirannya tentang pembatalan pertunangan.

Yoongi sendiri terlihat tak masalah dengan Jimin yang selalu menemuinya lebih sering dari biasanya. Walaupun Yoongi juga tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti terhadap hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Setiap pagi Jimin akan dengan rajinnya mengirimi Yoongi pesan selamat pagi. Walaupun sangat kecil kemungkinan bagi Jimin untuk mendapat pesan balasan dari Yoongi. Siangnya, ia akan selalu mengajak Yoongi makan siang bersama jika ia sempat. Namun itu juga jarang sekali Yoongi mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan malamnya ia akan mengirimi Yoongi pesan selamat malam. Walaupun Yoongi tak akan membacanya sekalipun.

Jimin akan terus berusaha karena Yoongi telah memberikannya kesempatan. Karena ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini, kemudian membiarkan Yoongi pergi darinya.

.

.

Jimin merasa sangat bahagia saat sedikit demi sedikit Yoongi mulai menganggap dirinya. Mulai membalas semua pesan darinya, walaupun itu hanya balasan yang sangat singkat.

Yoongi juga lebih sering menerima ajakan makan siangnya. Dan mulai lebih banyak bicara saat mereka bertemu.

Hal itu membuat Jimin sama sekali tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan saat ia sedang berada di kantor sekalipun. Sebagian waktunya dihabiskan untuk memikirkan Yoongi dan menatapi foto lelaki manis itu yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

Malam-malamnya tak lagi ia gunakan untuk menguras habis air matanya. Ia akan meringkuk bahagia dalam selimut membaca balasan pesan dari Yoongi yang juga memberinya ucapan selamat malam.

.

.

.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Ini bermula saat Jimin mengunjungi galeri foto milik Yoongi beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Jimin dengan bahagianya menggenggam sebuah buket besar bunga mawar merah untuk diberikannya pada Yoongi yang baru saja membuka galeri fotonya.

Senyum lebar sama sekali tak lepas dari bibirnya semenjak ia memasuki galeri. Melihat-lihat hasil bidikan kamera Yoongi yang tengah dipamerkan.

Jimin membawa pandangannya mengitari galeri. Sedari tadi yang ia lihat hanyalah para pengunjung galeri, tanpa melihat Yoongi di sudut manapun.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri mengawasi para pengunjung. Tersenyum ramah pada lelaki dengan _name tag_ Jung Hoseok yang diketahuinya sebagai teman baik Yoongi yang juga berpartisipasi untuk galeri itu.

Jimin segera saja menanyakan keberadaan Yoongi pada lelaki itu setelah sebelumnya sempat melempar kalimat basa basi. Mulai sedikit akrab dengan teman baik Yoongi merupakan hal yang bagus, pikir Jimin.

Dan dengan senyum lebar milik Hoseok, ia memberitahukan pada Jimin bahwa Yoongi sedang berada di ruangannya di lantai dua. Kemudian menyuruh Jimin untuk menemui Yoongi di ruangannya, karena Hoseok sudah tahu bahwa Jimin merupakan tunangan temannya itu.

Jimin segera saja melangkahkan kakinya pergi menyusuri tangga ke lantai dua. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah pintu yang tak begitu jauh dari puncak tangga. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jimin langsung saja menghapirinya dan bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata selamat atas dibukanya galeri.

Namun saat Jimin baru membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk karena ingin membuat kejutan, tubuhnya terasa membatu di tempat. Dan saat itu juga dadanya terasa sangat nyeri seperti ditikam sesuatu yang tajam.

Tepat di hadapannya, Jimin melihat tunangannya yang begitu ia cintai tengah bersama lelaki lain. Saling menautkan bibir dengan tubuh yang saling menempel.

Jimin meremas kuat tangannya. Menahan sekuat tenaga air matanya yang ingin keluar saat itu juga. Dengan berlahan ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan dan menatapnya nanar, sebelum ia membungkuk untuk meletakkan buket bunga mawar yang dibawanya di depan pintu lalu melenggang pergi dengan luka di hatinya.

.

.

Jimin meringkuk di atas ranjangnya malam ini. Dengan ditemani suara detak jarum jam yang mengiringi tangisan dalam diamnya. Berdetak seirama dengan jatuhnya air mata dari kedua matanya. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Dan bagaimana Yoongi yang telah menjatuhkan harapannya begitu saja.

Jimin meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Membuka _lock screen_ ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Yoongi yang mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya. Mungkin saja jika ini terjadi dulu, Jimin akan dengan bahagianya membalas pesan Yoongi kemudian melompat-lompat kegirangan menerima pesan tersebut. Namun sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Tanpa membalas pesan dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan ia terduduk berhadapan dengan ayah Yoongi. Yang ia ingat, ia hanya berjalan keluar apartemen tanpa arah yang jelas. Namun saat ia tersadar, ia telah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Min dan telah berhadapan dengan ayah Yoongi.

Jimin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kembali meyakinkan dirinya yang telah bertekad untuk menghentikan segalanya.

Berlahan Jimin membuka matanya. Menatap serius Tuan Min di hadapannya. Yang masih menunggu Jimin untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Paman, saya ingin meminta maaf."

Tuan Min mengerutkan kening tak mengerti mendengar penuturan dari Jimin, dengan tangan yang sibuk membenarkan kaca mata yang ia kenakan.

"Saya ingin–"

Jimin menggantung kalimatnya. Rasanya lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya yang hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Begitu berat untuk mengatakannya.

Jimin mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Menenangkan dirinya dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ini merupakan keputusan yang paling benar.

"Saya ingin membatalkan pertunangan dengan Min Yoongi."

Jimin merasa tenggorokannya tercekat tepat setelah kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibirnya. Matanya dapat menangkap ekspresi Tuan Min yang terkejut.

"Kenapa, Jimin?" Tuan Min bertanya, masih dengan matanya yang melebar kaget akan ucapan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Menurut saya, ini adalah yang terbaik, paman."

Tuan Min masih menatap tak percaya ke arah Jimin dan membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih keadaan. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin memutuskan untuk pamit. Dan saat ia berdiri dari duduknya, ia melihat Yoongi yang berdiri di lantai dua tengah menatapnya lekat, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Jimin tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia segera berbalik, dan segera meninggalkan rumah keluarga Min tanpa memberikan senyum perpisahan untuk Yoongi.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan gelap. Langit mendung membuat semua yang Jimin lihat menjadi abu-abu. Tak menarik seperti biasanya.

Jimin berhenti berjalan saat semua orang di sekelilingnya berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Tangannya menengadah. Merasakan dingin air hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya. Turun dengan deras seiring dengan air matanya.

Matanya terpejam erat. Merasakan sakit di hatinya yang begitu nyeri. Ia sudah gagal membuat Yoongi mencintainya. Dan ini memang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia tak mau egois dengan mempertahankan pertunangannya dengan Yoongi yang sama sekali tak mau membuka hatinya sedikitpun. Dan Jimin juga sudah begitu lelah dengan luka yang terus Yoongi goreskan di hatinya.

.

Jimin ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi, jika saja sebuah lengan tak menahannya dengan melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Mendekap dan bersandar padanya. Dan samar-samar Jimin dapat mendengar sebuah bisikan.

"Jangan pergi."

Jimin terdiam. Ia sungguh mengenali suara siapa itu. Tangannya yang sudah mulai pucat terangkat untuk membelai kedua tangan yang masih melingkari perutnya. "Yoongi hyung?" lirihnya.

Jimin tak mendapat jawaban. Lalu dengan berlahan ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Yoongi. Namun segera saja Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya dan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak. Kubilang jangan pergi." Ucapnya lagi. Dengan isakan kecil yang sesekali meluncur.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas beratnya beberapa kali. Sebelum kembali berbicara, "Tapi hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menyerah sekarang. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hyung?"

Cepat-cepat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya di punggung Jimin. Ingin pemuda tersebut mengetahui bahwa ucapannya salah.

"Apa kau mau menyerah disaat usahamu telah berhasil?"

Terdiam. Jimin hanya terpaku memandangi rintikan hujan yang turun makin deras membasahi tubuh mereka berdua mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "A-apa yang kau maksud hyung?" tanyanya.

Yoongi makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan pergi." Ucapnya lagi. "Karena aku telah membuka seluruh hatiku untukmu."

Jimin mengerjab untuk beberapa kali. Memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Namun saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi yang menerpa tengkuknya, Jimin sadar bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"Kau yakin hyung?" tanyanya. Memastikan apa yang diucapkan Yoongi karena merasakan sedikit keraguan dari dalam dirinya. Jimin lalu beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi dan memandanginya. Kemudian tanpa sadar menarik senyum kecil saat mendapati sebuah cincin melingkari jari manis milik Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat merespon pertanyaan Jimin. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan aku selama ini yang tak menganggapmu. Dan soal di galeri, aku tahu kau datang. Dan sebenarnya Namjoon menciumku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Karena aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu."

Jimin mengulum senyumannya. Tangannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai melepaskan pelukan Yoongi. "Sekarang, lepaskan pelukanmu hyung."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin menatapmu, Yoongi hyung."

"T-tidak boleh! Jangan berbalik! Aku tidak mau kau melihat wajahku saat ini." Kembali Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menggigiti bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan, "Karena sangat memalukan."

Jimin tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya. Menahan kekehan kecil yang ingin sekali meluncur dari bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan menertawakanmu. Jadi sekarang lepaskan."

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Jimin menunggu, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jimin berbalik. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasakannya Jimin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk malu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan telah merona hebat.

"Aku akan membahagiakamu Yoongi hyung. Aku berjanji. Dan aku akan membuatmu semakin mencintaiku mulai saat ini dan seterusnya."

Dan setelah itu Jimin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik Yoongi. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan memagutnya pelan. Serta sedikit lumatan lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bibir Yoongi dari ciuman singkatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi menatap dalam manik kelam milik Jimin yang seakan menghisapnya masuk. Membuat sesuatu yang asing mulai bergejolak dalam dadanya, namun terasa menyenangkan. Berlahan ia mengukir senyum manisnya, dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin."

.

 _Now trust me, hold me once again_

 _So i can feel you, hold me_

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N**

Iya, bukannya update ff malah publish ini. Kebiasaan sih kalo suka sama satu lagu bakal dibuat ff-nya, dan lagu ini sukses bikin aku ya gitu deh. Maaf deh kalau jelek, pemanasan setelah hiatus._. Dan aku udah selesai UN dong hihihi... Tungguin aja update yang lain, masih diketik *alesan*  
Yasudah, masih seperti biasa. Komen, kritik dan saran diterima.

Review please?


End file.
